Jin Yong Jian
}} was introduced as a professional in the field of gymnastics, before becoming an important figure in the foundation department for WorldGroup. Having developed affection towards ShanShan and after improving the living condition for his mother BaoXiu, his marriage with the former had received approval and being the son-in-law for LinFamily. Personality Boosting an athletic demeanor, YongJian is naturally compassion hearted with caring for the less-privileged individuals. Ever since the financial crisis of JinFamily, YongJian harbored resolution in enhancing the living standards for his mother BaoXiu. Due to his ordinary background, he appeared to have greater overtaken the expectations from the affluent LinFamily (especially MingZhu) after the happiness of ShanShan was entrusted to him. Although the latter could take on a more humble pathway, YongJian had the opposite viewpoints. Upon seeing them as "achievable", he wanted ShanShan to lead a living that's close on par with the luxuries his lover had been given since her birth, which becomes his uppermost priority once fallen in love with ShanShan. Relations His mother BaoXiu had remarried after the passing of his biological father at his younger age, hence the surname "Jin". While the details remained unclear, his lost sister is KaiXin. Lin Family (In-law) *Yang Ah Mei (grandmother) *Lin Qing Long (father) *Yao Ming Zhu (mother, ex-archenemy) *Zhang Hui Xin (stepmother) *Lin Zhi Ming, Liu Tian Ding, Lin Zhi Wen (elder brothers) *''Wu Jia Yun, ''Wang Yan Xi (sister-in-law) *Zhan Wei Kai (cousin) Friends *Li Bao Na *Lin Xiao Ke *Wu Jia Wen *Wu Jia Xuan *Cai Chong Ren *Liu Ah Yi *Wang Shi Chang Enemies *Cai Yun Ru *Jiang Hong Jie *Ye Li Mei *Zhao Tian Yu History Having briefly glimpsed by BaoNa and ShanShan, YongJian was firstly seen improvising his skills as a boxer in the twenty-fourth episode. Impressed with his abilities, both of them decide to become enrolled as YongJian's students. (episode 24) ---- TBA (episode 25-70) ---- Shortly after accepting the marriage proposal from ShanShan in episode 155, his stepfather had left BaoXiu indebted with an unresolvable debt. Seeing that as an advantageous attempt to break apart the relationship between YongJian and ShanShan, MingZhu and YanXi had tampered with his family's financial crisis for the purpose of achieving their personal narcissistic ideals. This prompted QingLong to take action against the debtors who regularly disturbed the lives of BaoXiu and himself. Later, YongJian vented out his anger on MingZhu for humiliating his mother and almost succumbed to become an illegal money loaner with the encouragement from AhYi. Despite the indirect interference from KaiXin, who fell under the misleading of LiMei, YongJian coincidentally encountered ShanShan when BaoXiu needed an urgent liver transplant to prolong her life. Initially distraught that his mother had once engaged romantically with QingLong, YongJian nonetheless restored the strained relationship with ShanShan. (episode 155-189) ---- While MingZhu was "reluctantly" displeased with YongJian's relationship with ShanShan, both of them finally married each other with blessings from the entirely of LinFamily; in spite of the declining health of AhMei. (episode 257-TBA) Trivia None Category:Jin Family Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Introduced Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Allies Category:Stubs